


Mr. Humanitarian

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Bones (TV), Dark Angel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Logan sees a new side of Zack





	Mr. Humanitarian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: I'm new at this, so if the story sucks it's not my fault. But I had to try my hand at it and these two guys were just to perfect to ignore. Anyway, no flames, you have been given necessary warning and time to walk away. After all this talk about a lack of Dark Angel slash I decided to write one

 

 

******** 

 

Zack knocked on the door hard. He was filled with his usual rage and completely on edge now that Max had refused him again. she gave him her usual sympathy and as soon as the time came to play ball, she shot him down. He knocked harder and finally the door opened and Logan stood there, or sat there, looking like Mr. Humanitarian. Zack was pulled back his fist hit Logan before he knew what was going on. Zack knew Bling might be there and could give him a good fight, even if he couldn't best him, but he didn't care. 

 

Logan fell onto the floor and Zack's was on top of him in seconds. His fist landed on his face again and again. Logan tried to block the hits, but Zack was to powerful to fight. His lip busted, his mouth started gushing blood. And suddenly, when he thought he was going to black out, the hits stopped and Zack began to cry. 

 

"Dammit," Zack said getting up. "I'm sorry," Zack said. "But they were mine. You had no right. "He wiped the tears away, just as quickly as they had come, they were gone. 

 

Logan couldn't say anything, he turned and spit the blood out of his mouth. Then he sat up, pulled the wheel chair to him and used the well developed strength in his arms to lift himself into his wheel chair. 

 

"You got a med kit?" Zack asked. 

 

"Yeah, in the bathroom," Logan replied. 

 

Zack got up and went into the bathroom. 

 

Max's brother had just beat the crap out of him. Just like he thought, that was one fucked up kid. He didn't want to argue with him, it might set him off again. The best thing he could do was be cool until Zack left or he could call Max. Though, he very much doubted that she would believe Zack came over unprovoked and beat him up. But she would feel sorry for him just because he was the one in the wheelchair, then she and Zack would get into a argument and everyone would be more angry and more on edge and the last thing he wanted was that. And even more than that, he didn't want Max to be on his side out of pity for his physical disadvantage. 

 

Zack came back and sat on the couch. He had a wet cloth in his hand and some ice. 

 

"Come on over here," Zack said. "I clean up my mistakes." 

 

Logan realized that could have meant one of many things. Either finishing what he started by beating him up some more or doing what he looked like he was doing and healing the physical wounds he caused. Logan came over to the couch and lifted himself onto the seat beside Zack. Zack took the cloth and cleaned the blood off his face. Logan was amazed at how gentle his hands were, considering what a solider he proclaimed to be. 

 

When he was finished, he handed him the ice pack and sat back on the couch gazing at the ceiling. 

 

"Still so angry Zack," Zack said. "That's what Lydecker said to me. He's right. I've never gotten past that little boy at Manticore. But that kid had a purpose in life. I just feel like I'm roaming aimlessly sometimes." 

 

He seemed to be talking more to himself than Logan. Logan looked over at the man beside him and saw the same injured child that Max was. A lost piece of a project, trying to understand those pieces that made him human and would eventually make him whole. 

 

"Zack, maybe you need to stop thinking about the others so much and think about yourself. Your not X5, your Zack." 

 

"I don't know who Zack is if he's not X5." 

 

Again, Zack seemed more alone in the room then with him and some odd need to comfort him caused Logan to reach out and touch the other man's face. Zack turned toward him and saw his handiwork, a visual symbol of how he felt on the inside. Yeah, he was still the same kid he'd always been, angry at the world, blaming others for his mistakes. Neither Logan or Zack moved for a moment, then out of some odd and secretly buried need Zack leaned forward and kissed the other man. Part of Zack's mind told him to pull away, but this ache inside him wouldn't let him. Logan tried to pull away, but Zack's hands were strong and his mouth was so warm he didn't want to, but his lip hurt and he said "OW" and that broke the trance Zack had gone into. 

 

"Uh, Zack I'm not, "Logan told him. 

 

"Yeah, me either," Zack said. "I guess I'll go." 

 

Zack started to get up. 

 

"Wait. It's late," Logan said. "Stay here tonight," Logan told him pulling himself back into the nearby wheelchair. 

 

"After what I did, your asking me to stay." 

 

Logan wasn't sure at this point if he was talking about the kiss or beating him up. Both of which he understood now. Zack was just like Max, a lost child playing soldier. And somehow, when he looked at him now, despite having the crap beat out of him, he saw this innocent kid with more physical power than he understood. 

 

But he couldn't explain his own reactions. He tried to sleep and couldn't think of anything but the guy in his guest room. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them kissing again and traveling further and further with it. Then he felt his busted lip and the fantasy broke and his eyes were open again. First of all, he shouldn't be feeling this way about a man. Second of all, this was a man who beat him up and that was the hardest part to wrap his mind around. 

 

Somehow, he made it through the night and found Zack in his kitchen that morning. He was only wearing a pair of jeans. He found himself turned on staring at that smooth exposed chest and traveling down to where. . . He shook the thoughts from his mind, but he still felt flushed at the sight of this barely dressed, genetically enhanced, physical miracle. He watched Zack chew on piece of bread and imagined those lips back on his own. And he wondered if he was imagining the unintentional response in his groin. 

 

"Hey, "Zack said. "You seem to be healing up well. Thanks for a night's lodgings." 

 

"Stay for however long you like," Logan told him, but he couldn't figure out why he said it. Zack had beat him up, his rational mind told him many times. He'd busted his lip, he wanted him gone before he went off again. but did he really want him gone? 

 

"I don't think Max would like it." 

 

"Despite your rivalry, Max loves you," Logan began. "Like a brother that is," Logan finished. 

 

"And you, you hate me, why would you want me here?" 

 

"Maybe I don't hate you," Logan said. 

 

"Where's Bling?" Zack asked. 

 

"His mother's place. There's been a couple break-ins in her building. The police weren't doing anything, so he decided to do something." 

 

"To bad he wasn't here to protect you last night," Zack said with a playful smile. 

 

If was the first time Logan had ever seen him smile and it was weird and refreshing all at ones. Logan rolled up to the table where Zack sat, careful to keep his hands near himself. 

 

"So friends," Logan asked. 

 

"Friends, maybe," Zack said reaching out for Logan. "But I think we both want something else." 

 

"What?" Logan replied, shocked. 

 

"We both want to finish what we started," Zack said pulling Logan to him for a kiss. 

 

Logan gave into the kiss, because he had too. His body had been calling for Zack all night. Zack had set off something electrical inside him, something craving completion. 

 

"Have you ever done this before?" Zack asked Logan. 

 

"No" 

 

"Yeah," Zack said. "Once the need gets strong enough, you can do just about anything." 

 

Logan didn't now how to react to this. Zack the Gladiator had messed around with guys? 

 

"Go ahead, touch my chest, you've been staring at it since you came out here." 

 

Logan didn't know why he was responding to orders, he reached out and touched the other man's chest. 

 

"Pinch my nipples," Zack said. 

 

Again, Logan did as he was told. 

 

"You like how I feel?" Zack asked. 

 

Logan didn't respond, if he responded he was afraid common sense would be pulled into the room. 

 

"I said do you like how I feel?" Zack said. 

 

"Yeah," Logan replied, though it was barely audible. 

 

"Then keep going," Zack said standing up in front of him. "Open my pants," Zack instructed. 

 

Logan followed orders and pulled down opened other man's pants. As his hands slid the pants over the other mans ass, he was greeted by a beautiful, perfect, genetically engineered cock. He was afraid to take it into his mouth and he wanted it there all at once. Why? He had yet to figure that out. 

 

"Don't just sit there, touch me," Zack said to him. 

 

Logan's lips fell on his chest, his thigh, but they wouldn't touch his aching tool. 

 

"Come on Logan," Zack said to him. "You know you want to." 

 

Logan licked the head of Zack's perfect shaft and let his tongue run the length of the tool and then he dared to put his mouth over it and slowly began working it with his mouth. But obviously, Zack wasn't in the mood for slow, he grabbed Logan's head and began fucking his mouth. Logan thought he was going to gag on the other man's cock. 

 

"Damn your mouth is sweet. Oh shit, I'm gonna cum, "Zack grunted. 

 

Logan began to pull away, but Zack held his head there and said, "Accept me." It seemed to be a plea that went far beyond this moment, the plea of that kid who had sat on his couch the other day. So he accepted him. 

 

It was hours later when Max came strolling through the door. 

 

"Logan, your not going to believe who dropped by yester---" Max suddenly noticed the bruises on his face. she ran to him like a mother inspecting a child. 

 

"I'll be fine," he said. "I fell." 

 

"Your lying, I know the difference between---" 

 

She stopped as her brother stepped into the room slipping on his shirt. It was obvious he had just gotten out the shower. 

 

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Max asked. "Did you do this to him?" 

 

"No, Max," Logan told her. "It's fine. I was just helping Zack out." 

 

"You know he's Mr. Humanitarian, always out to help us disadvantaged youth," 

 

Zack said sharing a secret smile with Logan as he slipped on his leather jacket. "See you around Logan." 

 

"See you around Zack." 

 

 

The End


End file.
